


Spell

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accicental Spell work, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Little brothers are the worst.





	Spell

Carmen let out a deep sigh. Her day just wasn’t working out.

First she woke up late for school and her mother had to drive her in. Second, because she was late, she had to go to school looking like a slob. Thirdly, she turned her brother into a cat.

A talking cat.

And she didn’t know how to reverse the spell. Her mom was still at work and couldn’t help her, and grandma was too far gone anymore to make any sense when it came to spellwork.

“Michael, you got to stop startling me like that.” Carmen told her cat brother.

“But it’s so fun.” Michael meowed plaintively. 

Carmen sighed again.


End file.
